Fast and Curious
by FushionAC
Summary: Athrun is the second Ace, has tendency to be the first, but what happen when the person who could be the menace is the person he want to treasures the most.
1. Chapter 1 : Golden

Good day everyone, this is my very 1st fic, The story's setting inspired by F1 Grand Prix. However still not far from romantic story and I made it especially for Athrun Zala and Cagalli yula athha Fans including myself, I know you all are out there guys. English is not my language, even use it rarely, so feel free to critics, and give advices for grammar and alternative words. Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer**: Everyone knows I do not own Gundam seed / Destiny characters, the name of the places, etc. It's my dedication to liven the alternative story. I hope Sunrise and Mitsuo Fukuda tend to manage another series of Gundam seed to fix the broken (IMO) destiny.

* * *

><p>The sky had shown its darkness as the grey clouds covered below it, trees shaking follow the wind that brought it into the hurried dancing, no sign of light from the road lamps, without any warnings the rain started pouring the roads tapping hard against solid materials.<p>

The sounds of roaring engine hazily heard, small black dot spotted from afar, moving forward as the speed on average pace, the sounds of wiper sweep away the rain drowning into a song that sang by a man. There, the four guys inside the black Hammer, sat in the back seat was the blue hair guy with a pair emerald eye, dressed in black suit, a slight smile patched in his lips. Amused by the guy in driver seat in front of him singing, then it turns to smirk after he turn his head to his right side and saw the silver hair guy beside him. The guy narrowed his eyes and the corner of his lips twitching, clenched his fist, prevent something would happened, the blue hair guy taking an action and open his mouth but cut off by the alert sound. "Code yellow, the driver suggested to decrease speed and pull over the car to the side way, high speed object approach in fifteen seconds". Everyone in the car suddenly jerk off.

"Woa ha..your car is really something man, what was that ?" asked the blond guy in the driver seat while decrease the car's speed.

"That was an alert for safety, it's customize, you'll aware of high speed car behind, somehow they didn't refuse to be able manage it, my father's name counted" The blue hair guy shrugged and answer his friend.

"There you go" The blond guy shouted as he noticed the car that mentioned by his friend's car before from the rear view above, in the same time his two friends behind him turn their head to their back and notice the glowing object outside.

From afar could be seen golden sport car, it's shinny even in the rain, in unfamiliar shape running in high speed, in five second the golden car passed the black Hammer as the three head in the black Hammer following the move. The fast moving of gliding tires against asphalt causes splashes water covering the black Hammer, the sleeping guy with green hair who sat beside the blond guy, open his eyes, surprises by the water collided the door's glass in his side, the blond guy squealed, for a couple seconds, water hindered the car's glass.

"Ferrari" The silver hair guy murmured, yet could be heard by his three friend.

"Dearka!" The blue hair guy screams his friend's name.

"Yea, I got it"

Won't lost the golden Ferrari, Dearka knows what his friend wants, he accelerates the car's gear and try to catch up the golden Ferrari, lucky him not much vehicles in toll way. He pass the oil truck smoothly, rely on his driving skill, rain didn't bother him increases the black Hammer into higher speed, the green hair guy beside him widened his eye, shocked and tighten his grip in car's door handle.

The owner of black Hammer stays straight on his seat as he cross his arms over his chest, looking at the silver hair guy beside him.

"I thought you have any information about this Yzak, I don't remember Mr. Yamato mentioned new unit".

Before Yzak Answers, the green hair guy cried his curiousness. "What are you talking about, Athrun why Dearka driving like crazy, new unit? What new unit? Dearka what are you chasing for?"

"Shut your mouth up Nicol, You'll know later, just let me". Shouted Dearka, still concentrations driving his friend's car

Finnaly the silver hair guy parted his lips and spoke. "I don't, and it's not new unit, but new racer, and don't playing with your mind that golden thing destination was the circuit, I can't deny the speed but…." Yzak narrowed his eyed hesitant with his own statement and remember how fast the Ferrari is.

"Crap we lost it" Cried Dearka with disappointed feature on his face, bang the stir wheel, no consideration that this car is his friend's, then decrease the car's speed.

"The Ferrari using _nos_, this Hammer without modification couldn't be compared ". He close his eyes, sighing then turn and faced the silver hair guy beside him "Yea I heard it too, Mr. Yamato kind of disappointed with Sai Argyle rank" he message his temple and continue "And he took new competent Racer in the same ability as Kira did to…." Before he finish, his cellphone rang, startled his three friends, and put it in his left ear.

"Yes?" Pregnant pause, then he continues "Alright". He put away the cellphone off his ear. "Nicol turn the TV on please". Ask Athrun.

Without any words, Nicol do his friends asks, and pushes the TV button, tunning the button to find the available channel as the monitor only show thousands black dot filling the white screen, next fifteen seconds he made it, the monitor showing the headline news.

"…_.Training accident in Zaft circuit, Ferrari's lead racer Kira Yamato apparently wouldn't make up in this season, his sudden accident in free training session terribly happened, unfortunately as the president of the Ferrari's team Mr. Haruma Yamato refuse to give any comments….."_ In screen female reporter said with stern expression, her back facing the commotions, people running around, thick black smoke is soaring behind her, fractions of heavy material in red spread everywhere around the area. Then it replaced and showed the image of Haruma Yamato walk off the car and run into the commotions followed by his subordinates, they were wearing red jacket showing identity of their team.

Silent atmosphere filling inside the black Hammer, the four guys froze watching the news. The green hair guy named Nicole spontaneously turn his head behind him in diagonal direction, give his friend his wide smile. "I think this year would be yours, you only need 3 points to be world champion" then turn his head to first position, and throw his arms in the air above his head "yahoo….Mers Jag Rocks".

Athrun's eyes widened, he frowned, he can't believe what he saw, Kira was his comrade, his best friend, he knows how capable Kira in the roads, dashing the thing that called sports car, his estimate measure in curve without touch the pavement was precise, his trekking was perfect, less fuel exhausting, he even one second faster than him. He doesn't like it, if he will become world champion this year without high quality opponent like Kira, it would ruin his pride manner and image. Public might think that Athrun Zala, the ace of Mercedes Jaguar. and champion in second position of racers point will only become the first because the first position racer is lying weak in hospital's bed from his recent huge accident. Then he chuckles, shook his head, he shows disappointed sight through his eyes, and this didn't unnoticed by the guy beside him "out of interesting huh? My turn now have hundred microphones being shoved to my whole face". Yzak shouting in his stiff manner and natural fierce eyes, as if it's no match with consolation he gave to him, Athrun surprise, chuckling then turn into laughter, his mouth wide open and press a hand in his stomach feel his stomach muscle harden, shoulder shaking, then put his hand in Yzak shoulder "Thanks man, that's interesting ". " Zala, no more next time" Yzak barking, two men in front row join the laughter, having no mercy as if mocking Yzak, but he knows, hard tension slowly melting.

Athrun stared few meters in front of the car and saw directions board, the rain stopped a moment ago, leaving its trace for a wet view, the road's color wasn't grey anymore, it's light black, fake by the water. Grunt loud sound could be heard above his car, and then passed it to where he headed to, it's a Helicopter with green cross poster 'Doctor Heli'. Kira is the first person filling his mind after saw the cross sign, he make sure to pay a visit soon.

They were arrived at the circuit's VIP parking lot, no sign of previous accident, but the general parking lot provided was full, and two van of commercial and sport TV parked in parallel near the circuit's building entrance. The tournament will be held in next three weeks, people greet the euphoria and enthusiast, even this is just training session but civilian allowed to watch, though it's limited and preference audience only. Dearkka stopped in front of Athrun's car reserved space, but the golden shiny Ferrari they saw before occupying it.

"Do I have amnesia? This is your space right, Athrun ? " Dearkka frown, make sure he's not the one took the wrong place.

Nicol scowled, "Great".

"Take this car near the main office Dearkka. Gene will take care of it" Yzak saved the day.

Athrun took one last glance from the rear view to the golden Ferrari, a man with blonde hair took the Ferrari away, as if no big deal he lean his body in the seat and sighed, "Thanks man".

"No problem".

* * *

><p>Annoying loud sound of alarm clock did its job to get Athrun off his bed, after shower and get dress. He drove black Hammer to Aprilius hospital, need thirty minutes ride from his penthouse to hospital after stop by flower shop buying yellow tulip. Parked his car then get off, there once again he cannot ignore, the golden Ferrari, parked two row beside, after his car, he start thinking people gain their welfare here in Aprilius, won't waste time he headed to the entrance, Check the patients list then go up. He saw Kira's name tag in the door, then open it, he enter the large sitting room adjacent with the patient's bed, and saw someone's back in hooded facing him standing beside Kira's bed. The person turn facing Athrun, her locks swirl showing her hair color, it's blonde, he can't see her eyes clearly, she's wearing dark brown glasses.<p>

"Who-" he asked weakly, almost unheard.

"Who are you ? " as she asked the question in his mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 finally finishes.<p>

I still portray the car for race was the same model in F1, and the golden Ferrari's sport car model, so the new unit they talking about is the engine ^_^, I made it so.

'Doctor Heli' - I snatch it from Dorama 'Code Blue'.

Mercedes-Jaguar - The real news from F1 is Jaguar join William, so I made it join Mercedes XD.

I know my lacks of vocabulary; grammar etc. and I hope could learn from mistakes, so please REVIEW anything, but no room for anti main characters. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Begining

**Thank you for reading!**

English? What is that? I don't know! *Kick in the English* I really bad in literature plus I'm not vocab bank. So spare me.

Phone calls? I do love it especially if it comes to something big! :D

Warning : this is totally AU-Alternate Universe, no coordinator – natural things.

Inspire by Formula 1, in my story, it called "Formula GS"

I'm not going to deepen the F1 things, this just for information, anyway, in F1, every team should provide two drivers, race choreographer (manage when/what lap should change tires and refueling, etc), control room, the crew/stewards, that's all I know. The rest of F1 rule was very very complicated from the break system, car's wings design, the max speed in the certain area, etc, won't that detail, I can't. The last is the team's strategy highly determined, driver and crew duty to apply the strategy (driver's consistency, speed, etc) .

**Disclaimer:** GS/GSD and its character was not mine.

-oooooooo0000000000ooooooo-

**1 hour before Kira's accident**

Aprilius city indeed beautiful, strategically located between two cities, December and Copernicus as a result seven colonies of Plant tribes and being famous called Plant Union. The Capital city of PLANT Union built in modernity till round into business centre and one of world directions of automotive. Going deeper, you could see the dazzling skyscrapers painted in silver filling downtown without ignored green land proportions, altogether build in concepts, this is an economy based solidly on its incredible technological products, and how she respects its metamorphosis. Through her coffee color sunglasses, she traces the view of centre Aprilius from her comfortable transport car and it passed a vast park built in the edge of the river. There are groups of teenager stared the open sky directing their kites, it's one o'clock under the lightly sun, there's a couple do jog, young girl with her puddle dogs, no one seems bothered of stung looking heat of the day.

"You awake already?"

"Mmh" she turned her head and faced a smile looking guy with portable gadget on his lap.

"I did not sleep," she said without any form of expression.

"You know this game, about cursed twin prince, only one prince could moving around while the other one remain froze, but they could switch position"

Return her gaze to outside she paused a moment "And?"

"Well, I think I missed a secret or two"

"The point is?"

"The point is, I have no idea how to go to the next level"

Soft sounds of shifted seat slipped into the back seat as a pair of fingers pinched the guy's twin cheeks "Ouch ow…ow..stoppt wy ya"

"I don't need your blabbers, and that is your own problem" She stopped and released her fingers away of his now swollen cheeks.

"You back" he grinned while massage is cheeks "I felt like being cast away for days you know"

"Days?" She frowned "Have you collected any information yet?"

"In process" He focused on his portable, touched and dragged on its screen "uncle Kisaka will phone me if he found any news" He added

His eyes darted slightly to the girl and back to his gadget

"Cagalli"

"Yeah ?"

He was checking out his hair in despair "Sure this will work? First I'm merely an assistant and then my black hair it's been with me for my whole damn life." He said in casual manner more asked for promising guarantee.

Her brow furrowed "Oh no, you should blame Kisaka for that, he won't let me go to PLANT without you being my doppelganger, my now blonde assistant". As she finishes her sentences, she laughs.

He gave her playful smile "Doesn't make sense, you're outrageous Cagalli, if I am Kisaka, I'll get you a package of bodyguard"

"You know I hate that"

"A dinner, alright?" she points her finger "anywhere you pleased, anyone you want with, I promise. That was the only compensation I could offer, tsk do not think that you are a woman and it was your job anyway" she closed their-seem unlimited conversation as they love insult each other as their daily meal. The usual thing she faced was the lurking hobby of her assistant, she brought back her memories where they were met in high school six years ago, when they were freshman, charge in the same fencing club, the guy beside her was unpredictable a cheerful one. Despite his easygoing character and wonderful brain he bestowed, he has weird preference for obsessed with naked man chest; she's fine with that as long as he did the perfect work.

"Thanks Boss, I have prepared lists of the best cuisine in Aprilius" He shows her his wide smile happily, starting to tortures his gadget to find what he looking for.

Their transport enter the gate of Massive building painted in red surrounded by large green yard with giant "F" logo on the entrance, pass a couple of large warehouse and stop inside the third one.

"You may stop here I'll go straight to Mr. Yamato resident and so your luggage, Mr. Fox waiting for you there" the driver tell them and pointed green painted metal chamber with vertically large black glass and small door in the middle of it.

"Do you know about this?" her assistant asked, looking around.

She looks straight, expressionless behind her sunglass, "No, but I'll looking forward what uncle up to" she gets off the car and walks onto the green metal chamber followed by her assistant.

"Do you think it safe? This place didn't show up in GPS" he follows Cagalli.

"Sure, I just remember now, let's get Mr. Fox" There's only a plenty of staffs around and seems ignore the two.

Before Cagalli reach the door's knob, it opened, and middle age man with square glasses appeared, saw the two and fix his square glasses, checking them and his eyes stop on Cagalli, "you must be Mr. Yamato's niece.

"Yes, I'm Cagalli, and this is my friend, Cannard Pars" She points her assistant.

"So, here I'm a double agent, your assistant and your friend" he whispered.

"Shut up" she shouts him back silently.

After some introduction, Mr. Fox asked the two to come with him, passing through huge doors one by one, explained them that he was a production manager of Ferrari. One last statement that makes her frown, when he said that she was one of their important customers, and then he opens a huge door in the last section of the building.

Cagalli's eyes open wide, stunned, lost words for the item ahead.

"Oh well" Cannot leave her assistant; he looks the item in awe. Their eyes were spoiled by the beauty of the golden Ferrari ahead.

Mr. Fox smile widely, his glasses rise as his cheeks did it "well Ms Cagalli it's yours"

Sounds of faint ringtone and the following conversation did not distracted them, Until "Ms. Cagalli I think you should go to the circuit, just now, Kira, your cousin had an accident", then her compose is gone.

* * *

><p>Athrun now sitting in the cockpit waiting the staffs filling the fuel, Mercedes-Jaguar team and four other teams took practice today. His attention fall on the Ferrari team garage, he heard the Ferrari's board scramble out for their empty seats, they have no driver after stop their contract with Sai Argyle and their star driver Kira Yamato in no order because of his recent accident, remind him of an awkward encounter two days ago when he visited Kira. His cue to take off, he brought off his car on the asphalt stage.<p>

He has done with forty-two point five minutes in fifteen laps, twice tires changing, and no refueling.

"You're pretty fast today Athrun" Andrew Waltfled came from the shadow, he turn his gaze on the Ferrari team garage.

"Sir Waltfeld". Athrun releases his helmet and open his zipper.

"Very unfortunate_, in other words, we had high expectation on you" he emphasize.

"We're a team sir, you're the race choreographer, and I had the same expectation". His serious joke brought the team's race choreographer into laughter.

"I see_, the pressure of being the winner in this opportunity turned you unhappy" Watching Athrun pack his stuff he asks, "You're leaving now? at least wait until Dearka come"

"My apologize sir, I've had other thing to do, I'm leaving" Athrun waving and disappear.

oooo0000oooo

"_What? No, this is impossible" his forehead crinkle up, disbelieved._

"_I know that uncle, the fact that I'm a woman, I do have a qualification"_

"_How do you know about our qualification? You barely familiar with it"_

"_If you talking about rules then I can learn"_

"_No, they won't allowed a woman, woman's physic is different"_

_That won't do, she coudn't gave up easily, this is the safest way she thinks "I just_, won't you help me uncle? Until Kira recover?" _

_Shrill sound of phone interjected, Haruma pick it up._

"_It's Nakai Sir, we have good news, Heine Westenfluss finally agree tied the contract, he's in the age of senior but the board still find him potential"_

"_I see, he's not that bad, five years ago he made it to third position, arrange his practices schedule for next week"_

"_Yes Sir, ah for reminder, four days for the second driver, not enough time Sir and the other ex-driver pick rally to their career"_

_Haruma sigh, rubbing his forehead "I know, I'm working on it" _

_Haruma put back the phone and stare at Cagalli, the niece of him sitting in the couch, her eyes look over the window._

"_Why?"_

"_Huh" she snapped._

"_Why'd you get through this? Is this for Orb?"_

_She paused a moment "I_" she doubt "I can not disclose it now, I promise when the time comes, you could ask me anything"_

_Haruma put both his palms on the table "This is insane" he turned his head side to side, in the end the decision lay in his hands "You" he points his finger to Cagalli "Four hours a day spend your time to receive my briefing and do exercise" _

_Her facial change, she smiles wide "Yes uncle" The first time ever Haruma saw his niece bright smile after that time nine years ago._

Cagalli recalled upon her recent conversation, her business starting tomorrow, doing exercise early won't kill, turn off the treadmill she wipes her sweat with a towel and ends at the bath. The sky is blue, nice weather to take a stroll. Riding red Ducati superbike, Cagalli enjoy the view of Aprilius city, her golden Ferrari attracts too much attention, and she wants little privacy. Reaching the downtown she saw food franchise which she familiar with in Orb, run in average speed Cagalli continue her adventure to Aprillius highland uphill road, she could see the downtown from the hill overlooking Aprillius's coast line.

Her mind full of the beauty of Aprillius until she saw the sign of road's bend and heard jarring sounds of a motorcycle, she wasn't aware, all happened so fast, unnoticed birds around flying in shock. She detached from motorcycle and landed by her right side, she's uninjured, her eyes could see the red Ducati about two meters away from her not before she heard bumping sound behind.

He could not control his bike when that motorcycle appears from nowhere, now he falls off, 'I'm alive' he thinks, he felt a weight on his leg he trying to peep it a bit, and bad news, his left foot stuck under the seat, release his helmet, he then try to pull his leg and useless.

"You're okay? Can I help you?" he heard someone asks him.

He saw that person bending over him with helmet still attached, he moan and checking over his leg "Ugh_, my leg stuck, could you lift it a bit?"

"So damn heavy, I can't". That person groaning, desperately lifts his Harley, and all in vain.

Indeed, you can't stand Harley Davidson alone, need at least two other people to help you, he wakes up then, in sitting position joins that person helping himself, full efforts to safe his leg and finally they made it.

They were panting after insignificantly hard job, Athrun lie on his back on the asphalt bed, cringing out of his another dislocated wound, he saw the person who helped him opened the helmet, blonde hair sticking out of it, evening wind blow it out like a thousands of gold sparkle thread framing a decent maiden face, she stare at him with her golden orbs which effect on his inner flesh, in his surprised he shivered.

Cagalli now treats a man's injury, she's offering and he accepted, she recognizes him as the person who visited Kira two days ago. She definitely know who he was after some research, finding him in the websites was very easy, his bearing was one of her reason why she had intense conversation with her uncle, this man certainly having associates with Formula GS, and she couldn't take a risk to let him know her relationship with Kira, though for a little chat with him won't hurt.

Athrun stares at the girl, pregnant pause filling the atmosphere before he start the following proper conversation, "I thought you weren't a girl behind that helmet".

She faced him back "I'm sorry for being a girl" her attention turned back to her duty.

"Don't be mad"

"I'm a stranger don't you suspect me? I mean maybe I crash on you in purpose?" He asks in curiosity.

Without even giving him a single glance she defend him "I believe_Bad guy won't commit his crime" she said along with cutting the roll bandage and clipped it.

"You got a great thing" He nod to Cagalli's red Ducati and she follows his cue.

Cagalli snort "That wasn't mine, I borrow it, how bout you? You got a good thing yourself, too good that I could not lift it even for an inch" He chuckled then laugh.

She giggles in surprise "What so funny?"

He cranes his hand over her "Athrun Zala, I'm sorry for the bike"

She smiles sincerely "Cagalli and I'm sorry for your leg" welcoming his hand.

The time for the sun to set, two people in the side way side by side with the unavoidable cliff, another unexpected encounter in the empty roads bringing two souls searching for the way to move on.

* * *

><p>So sorry for late update, I have language block, so yeah, my confidence down, I can't put it into words<br>My brain will circle like hamster if I wasn't stop right here, I mean my energy's alert rang already. Scrap full 4 pages because I think those pages were NG or Not Good, which is drain me more. Still my door open wide for grammar critics or alternative words.

Still not much? yeah I know, I'll save it for next chapter and keep the reasons and background reveal one by one.

I'm expecting, even for a short review will do, Thanks.


End file.
